House Of Godly Gears REVISED
by trixipixie
Summary: The early days of Yoruichi and Kisuke at Shihouin Mansion and Shinigami Academy. YoruxUra First love and first-EXPLICIT SMUTTY LEMONS INSIDE...You've Been Warned! REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**Lemons Lemons very explicit dirty. Smutty. Lemons.**_

_**Authors Note**_

It took me so long to come back to this story because something just wasn't right. I wanted to write about teenage Yoru and Kisuke but I was writing about them how they are now in the current storyline but in teenage bodies, and not like two horny hormone filled teenagers that are hot and basically have the run of things. So the story is primarily the same but its gonna be even a bit more lemony, if that's possible( and with me it is) XD

_**So expect a more pervy Kisuke and a sexy tsundere Yoruichi**_

_**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  
_

* * *

**House Of Godly Gears**

**Chapter 1 **

Yoruichi swung fiercely. It was easy just like breathing, being a fighter. He was good, almost as good as her... but not quite. She smiled.

He studied, researching more than his hand to hand. If it came down to anything he was ranked two, while she was number one. It was on her bloodline, her clan.

Yoruichi smile as she easily dodged a kick aimed at her head. He was changing it up today, pulling out the stops. But she still waltzed around his attacks like taking a stroll in the park. She landed just a few paces from him. Her back turned, her long deep purple ponytail waving behind her like a flag. She stretched her arms in a long mocking yawn.

"Don't underestimate me, princess." he huffed smiling at her confidence. It was another thing of many that he loved about her.

She turned around glaring at her sparring partner and best-friend, Kisuke Urahara. She had told him a million times not to call her that. He did it just to make her angry and it always worked.

Kisuke was moist with sweat, his happy, gray eyes fierce and focused. He always bet her that he would win their sparring match. His desired prize was always the same, as well.

She had said no repeatedly because that was just too big a step for her to take, over something so trivial as a sparring match, beside deep down she was still mad at him about the day in the meadow.

But today he had something simple, something she could go for; a night of making out with her.

She would win this round, like all the rest; so it was kind of sad, because he was really trying so hard.

He had a mind for books; it came easy for him, just like combat and fighting came easy to her.

She swung at him again, her winning blow. But he ducked, her eyes cut to her back when suddenly he was there. She put her hand up to block his kick to her head. He landed a punch, though it wasn't full force, to her abdomen.

She sunk to her knees, not because of the blow but because of the verdict. Her eyes wide in astonishment.

_He won..._

xxx

Kisuke smiled wickedly, his sandy blonde hair hanging in his eyes. He brushed it away hurriedly watching with baited breath as the female attendants of the Shihouin mansion chatted casually while walking into to the large bathhouse. His eyes widened in joy as his cock swelled to see the nubile young bodies of the lovely attendants to his princess Shihouin.

"Boobies! Boobies! Boobies!" He said to himself as the happily chirping girls lowered their towels, one by one, and began washing themselves. He watched drooling as they began to gently touch each other. Miyuki had dipped a cloth in the warm water and soaped it up. Kisuke watched intently as she reached for Tanis and began washing the young maid's back. The strawberry blonde giggled, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly as the clothe hit her. Kisuke took a breath trying to take in all the sights of lithe and nubile young women touching and caressing each other.

their soft feminine voices and laughs, Long curls or wisps of hair that they had pulled back to keep from getting wet, clung to backs and cheeks or necks.

He saw himself in the midst of the girls, a welcome visitor. Being embraced, caressed, licked and kissed. He assured them all that they would received the same.

Their glistening skin, the bubbles that rolled over the luscious curves if their breasts, the flat plains of the firm bellies and inviting lines of the long creamy thighs.

Then the treasure, the honey pot, the triangle of his desire. whether the cut close or curly hair of the dozen or so mounds. Their pussy lips just barley visible. he wanted to reach out and touch them, spread those lips of each one and taste. Some he had tasted before, but he was definately ready for seconds.

His gray eye ogled lecherously, the delicious young females before him, as he began to stroke himself. He had his face pressed hard against the wooden panel constituting the wall of the bath house.

His cock was straining against the fabric of his fundoshi.

He giggled wildly watching the girls frolic.

"Oh, Miyuki-san, so beautiful. Oh! You too, Sango. Mmm, Risa, I knew it. Sui, lovely." He sang.

He wiped drool from his chin, rubbing himself excitedly.

An attendant, spotting a flickering on the wall, stared at the small hole.

"Urahara-san!" High pitched squeals and screams erupted as the girls quickly covered themselves running from the bath or sank deeper into the water.

Yoruichi heard the clatter of ladies. With a shake of her head she rose from her calligraphy lesson. Her teacher was about to scold her when she cut him a dirty look. The older and thoroughly frightened man, sunk back on his cushion.

Yoruichi stormed down the hall, across the small room then into the bathhouse, seeing Kisuke still pressed to the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kisuke yelped being pulled forcibly by the ear. Yoruichi scowled as she drug him to the crowd of toweled and very angry maidens.

"There you go ladies. Have at him." She looked down at him coldly, as he stared up at her apologetically.

A smile curled on her lips hearing Kisuke scream as the beating began... the smile faded, to lonesomeness.

It wasn't always like this, her having to stop his perverted action. They were friends, the best of friends. It had seemed to be like that forever…

_In Rukongai, Kisuke thought that she was a "he" for almost 5 years. _

_They'd play in the streets, causing mischief and getting into fights. Yoruichi was the toughest "boy" he knew, they were best-friends, inseparable even._

_Urahara had boldly shared his dream of wanting to become a shinigami and eventually use that place to run more experiments for whatever crossed his mind, to have his own lab and work with other great minds. Yoruichi didn't pretend to understand all of Urahara's far-reaching plans and experiments but she listened earnestly and was very supportive._

_In Rukongai, Kisuke and Yoruichi were banned from several districts, due to Kisuke's wayward experiments causing explosions or fires. Which Kisuke noted were easily contained, though, and no one was hurt._

_One spring, Yoruichi stopped coming to the Rukongai, Kisuke thought that something bad had happened to "him". He looked for "him" for weeks. A couple of months later Kisuke was approached by a Shinigami, a Captain Ukitake, who told him that a noble family wanted to take him in so he could train and hone his skills to become a shinigami himself. And one day he'd be able to run all the experiments he wanted to with his very own lab._

_This was a dream come true for Kisuke, and the one person he wanted to share it with was his best friend, Yoruichi. Kisuke was heart-broken and torn taking the invitation from the Shihouin clan while he thought he'd never see his best friend again._

_His first night in the Shihouin mansion had been exciting and overwhelming. Meeting Tessai, another boy a few years older than him, also living in the mansion. Tessai told Kisuke that they'd be studying and training with the princess Shihouin. She was a beautiful, radiant, fun and unusual girl. Kisuke found out how unusual, that very night when he was in the courtyard. The wild and completely naked princess ran right into him as she was running from her maids, who were trying to get her to bathe._

_"Yoru- Yoruichi!" Kisuke had said recognizing his friend's face, but not the budding girls body from the neck down. In Rukongai, Yoruichi wore "his" dark purple hair in a braid and a baggy short kimono, like any other "boy"._

_"Ki.. su.. ke." Yoruichi had stuttered out. Then realizing her nakedness, shunpoed away. The next few days and weeks had been awkward. Kisuke was attracted to Yoruichi but also extremely angry at her for lying to him for so many years. _

_"Well, you never asked if I was a girl." she had said later. _

_"I didn't think I had to." Kisuke had retorted._

_It wasn't until a heated, intense sparring session in their hand to hand combat class, that they "fought" their way through their past difficulties, becoming best friends again._

_The Shihouin Mansion and the whole Seireitei was their playground. Once again they became inseparable._

_Now they were at the Spiritual Arts Academy, training to be shinigami. Yoruichi knew right after graduation, that was still a year or 2 away, she'd be taking over as Onimitsukido Commander-in-Chief. She told Kisuke if he wanted it, he'd have a seat in her squad._

_"Where else would I go?" He'd say absently, staring at her chest or trying to kiss her. _

_They talked over their future plans in the underground training facility he'd built for them, under the Soukyoku Hill. They'd spend most of their free time there. No one else but Tessai knew it existed and they could fight, train or sleep undisturbed._

Lately however, she had been invisible to him in a way. Not that she wanted him spying on her the way he did with attendants but he didn't even try. She looked at the supple brown skin into the mirror of her room. She had full breasts, long deep dark plum-colored hair, a small waist. All the other boys at school found her quite appealing, though they were afraid to approach her due to her guards, but she saw them looking. That wasn't the case with Kisuke.

.

.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**Lemons Lemons very explicit dirty. Smutty. Lemons.**_

_**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  
_

_****__**A pervy Kisuke and a sexy tsundere Yoruichi sexy high school days-TOTALLY REVISED ! so if you read a while ago,you may want to start at chp1**_

* * *

**House Of Godly Gears**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Kisuke crawled, broken but happy, back to his room.

"Why do you keep doing it?" Tessai asked, crossed legged seeming to appear in Kisuke's room, out of no where. Kisuke quickly sat up crossed legged as well.

"Why not?" He scratched his head blushing. "Besides I think they'd be hurt if I didn't at least try. I feel it's my duty."

"But you wouldn't end up getting a beating nightly."

"Ah, well, I don't mind." He said as he stretched out his shoulder that was stiff and already bruising a bit. "It's worth it."

"It's embarrassing to, Yoruichi-sama."

"Whatever. She doesn't care."

x

Yoruichi sank into her hot bath water, she was quite alone. Unfortunately.

x

Yoruichi scowled at Kisuke all through dinner as he ogled cleavage and reached out to touch the bottoms of the attendants. She should be used to the spectacle but she wasn't. When the cups and trays, she would slam into Kisuke's head at his antics, continued but ended up doing little to slow him down, she eventually gave up. Giving a heavy sigh and excusing herself from dinner.

"Its spring fever." Hideaki had said.

It wasn't causing that in Tessai or her for that fact.

"Don't forget what you owe me, Yoruichi!" Kisuke said as they were retiring for the evening.

Yoruichi stopped in her tracks. Her face scrunching up. She gathered herself and kept walking.

Kisuke smirked.

They're training under the hill that day had finally gone in his favor, and he planned to collect tonight. It wasn't the prize he truly wanted but, he'd take anything at this point.

xxx

Kisuke sneaked through the halls of the quiet mansion heading to his princess. His cock was already swelling in his fundoshi. He looked around making sure the halls of the Shihouin manor were clear. If he was found again walking the halls in only his underwear, people might get the wrong idea. He looked this way and that and headed from the long corridor of suites where he and Tessai rooms were and shunpoed across the grand living space heading up to the master suites.

"Where are you off to tonight, Kisuke?" Tanis an attendant in the kitchen asked. Kisuke nearly had a heart attack. His hair standing up on his neck when she appeared around the corner right as he was about to head up the stairs.

"Hmm?" He looked as innocent as he could, dressed only in a small cloth.

"What are you doing up?" Tanis said again not in the least fooled. Tanis was a short curvy girl with strawberry blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle and a snub nose. Her lips were small and pink, while shaped like a bow, which was curving up at this point waiting for Kisuke to answer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was hungry."

"Oh, I am too!" He said feeling that was a good explanation for him being up, not necessarily for the growing bulge below his waist though.

"For what?" She leaned over more than she had to, allowing her robe to reveal her treasures. Kisuke's mouth opened involuntarily. "C'mon. I'll get you something."

xxx

Yoruichi watched the open window of her room, It was the way he always used to come into her room when they were younger, when they'd stay up all night talking and laughing.

she was wearing a short dressing gown that barely covered her mound, She had let hr hair stay down, telling Miyuki that she didn't need it braided that night.

She was panting lightly, watching he window, swallowing hard at each creak or the slightest sound thinking it maybe Kisuke coming to collect his prize.

Tanis had her arms wrapped tight around Kisuke's neck. Her tongue pushing deep into his mouth, moaning, kissing him deeply.** S**he pushed them both back into her room.

He was delightfully overwhelmed. He hadn't had the pleasure, until now, to kiss her. She had seemed so quiet and sweet. But he was well aware now that in 99% of cases, that was just a show for the public.

Tanis helped Kisuke along, seeing as he was taking too long to get to the point. She grabbed his flailing hand that was loitering at her waist and placed it firmly on her breast.

Tanis didn't allow Kisuke any breathing room; her mouth took his forcefully even though she was almost a foot shorter than him. She jumped up on him, causing him to stumble back and fall onto the floor.

Her relentless kissing and sucking on his neck and chest continued as Kisuke just laid there enjoying himself in the petite maidens arms and warm, soft attentive lips.

She sat up on his lap, her soft strawberry curls falling around her shoulders. She smiled down on him triumphantly.

"I've been waiting for us to get together." She stroked his chest with her hands as she spoke.

"Hmm….Really?" Kisuke said trying to keep his wits about him, though his body was already shuddering with pleasure.

Tanis pulled her robe open dramatically revealing she was naked underneath.

Kisuke exhaled with a high-pitched squeak, his cock throbbing wildly.

Tanis looked hungrily down between their legs.

Her pale smooth skin made his mouth water. He reached up for her breasts before he realized he was doing it and she lolled her head back as he cupped and kneaded her breasts.

"That's what I want!" Tanis attacked the still befuddled Kisuke, licking, sucking his neck causing his toes to curl, his eyes to roll up in his head as he moaned.

This went on for several minutes as Tanis giggled with each sigh or moan she elicited from Kisuke.

His pulse quickened even more as she began to trail kisses from his neck, to his collarbone, down his heaving chest; stopping momentarily to lick and nip on his hard nipples then move down further. She gently kissed skin as she went, causing him to begin to roll his hips, panting.

He looked down his body to see Tanis smiling face resting just above his crotch. He reached down half way wanting to stop her assault but ended up tangling his fingers in her hair.

Her mouth descended on his cloth-covered erection. He threw his head back hitting it hard on the tatami mats (they hadn't made it to her futon.)

The pain of his throbbing head mixed with the delicious sensation on his other one, had Kisuke trying to center himself, so he wasn't completely lost in the rush of passion that was overtaking him.

Tanis began frantically unwrapping Kisuke, sinking her wet warm mouth down on his hot flesh, with a moan of satisfaction.

Kisuke let out a deep throaty grunt as Tanis held him in her mouth, rolling her tongue over him, flicking at the sensitive spot on his tip.

Kisuke was losing himself in the waves of warm electricity that was spreading through him, not even remembering how he had gotten to this point, but not wanting it to end.

A powerful orgasm was overtaking him as he held Tanis' head in place and began to buck up into her mouth. He heard her moaning as the tip of his swelling cock began hitting the back of her throat. He took several move swift jerking pumps into Tanis' eager mouth until, on the last inward thrust, he pumped her mouth and throat full of cum. Holding her head in place inadvertently as his body stiffened. She pulled at his hands on her head to get him to let go, as she began to gag.

Kisuke looked down, coming out of the haze, and finally released her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as she sat up, swallowing and wiping her mouth.

Her pained look faded quickly seeing his still hard cock waiting for more attention.

She reached hungrily for him again. But Kisuke scrambled to his knees and kissed her mouth roughly palming her breasts, then pushing her onto her back and moved between her legs.

"My turn." He lifted up her legs pulling them apart looking at her glistening, almost bare, pussy. The lips swollen and wet. He looked in Tanis twinkling blue eyes then dove between her legs feasting on her tender sensitive hot flesh. Rubbing his face boldly in her thick sweet, musky nectar. Tanis mewled and rolled her hips into his tongue as he licked the length of her, back and forth. His long wide tongue taking in all he could, then back again. Over and over.

Her high-pitched moans were coming in faster succession and he knew she'd reached her limit. He roughly sucked on her hot engorged clit as she too grabbed his head and held it too her and rolled her hips on his lapping tongue as she came. Her squealing was muffled by her biting on her bottom lip. He let her rub herself slowly over him as her orgasm began to ebb away.

He would never get tired of that. Sweet, hot, female flesh, throbbing and quivering during an orgasm. It had him rock hard all over again.

Kisuke raised his head from between Tanis' legs, taking a breath while licking his lips as he did; his heart fluttered for an instant seeing a black cat with yellow eyes sitting in Tanis' window. He did a double take, but the feline was gone.

_Those eyes. _Kisuke felt a cold chill down his back.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**Lemons Lemons very explicit dirty. Smutty. Lemons.**_

_**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  
_

_**A pervy Kisuke and a sexy tsundere Yoruichi sexy high school days-TOTALLY REVISED ! so if you read a while ago may want to start at chp1**_

* * *

**House Of Godly Gears**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

All desire drained from him in that very instant.

"What?" Tanis sat up looking at him. "Whats wrong?" She said while giggling and pulling on him to get him back in the mood as she saw his still large but deflating member between his legs.

"I have to go."

"Why? No ones gonna hear us. I can be more quiet." she wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, while trying to stroke him back to life.

"No, no, that's not it…" His thoughts were coming back to him, as he looked around the small modest room. He remembered what his purpose that evening had been. He pulled her arm from around his neck, groping for the cloth that made up his fundoshi.

"You're not just gonna leave are you?"

"I have to," He said wrapping himself safely back up. "I shouldn't have even come here."

"What? Why not? I wanted you to come." Tanis said standing, wrapping both her arms around his neck this time. "Didn't you like what I did?" She stroked his non-responsive cock. "I've practiced with the fruits in the kitchen."

"Hmm? What? No, that was fantastic." He said and then kissed her on the cheek. He didn't want her to think it was something she had done wrong. "I should just go."

"But don't you want to put it inside me?'' She whispered in his ear. "I'm much better than, Suiko."

Another sobering jolt went through Kisuke at the mention of another attendant he had wiled hours away with when he had plans with Yoruichi. It was nothing like the plans they had tonight but she had also not let him forget it.

"Hmm… I'm sure you are ,Tani-chan." He pulled her hands from his neck again and held them firmly in front of them. "But I really have to go." he stressed his words, holding her in place staring at her until it looked like she understood he was serious. Then he slowly let her arms go as he backed towards her door, as if he moved too fast he would cause her to start groping him again.

"By the way," He started as her reached the door, "who's cat is that?"

"What cat?" Tanis said plopping to the floor and covering herself with her robe as she pouted.

"The black one with the yellow eyes that I see walking around here sometimes."

"I don't know, it just comes and goes as it pleases; sometimes it's not around for months, then it shows up again. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." He said closing the fusuma gently.

Its true, he had seen the cat off and on throughout his time at Shihouin Mansion. Yoruichi used to have a kitten that was all black with a completely white front paw that she called Mao. But Mao had passed away a few years earlier, and the black cat in the window was all black.

But its eyes, those bright yellow eyes.

_It couldn't be _too_ late, _Kisuke thought, while still wanting to make his way to see Yoruichi. He headed down the hall back the way he had intended to and headed up the stairs. But stopped short hearing voices.

He peeped around the corner seeing Miyuki pulling a new young attendant named Manhau from the kitchen. Manhau had a mouth full of cookies.

"Manhau, I told you no more late night snacks."

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry." The young boy mumbled as crumbs fell from his mouth. His long silver hair in a braid dragging upon the ground.

"Finish that and go back to bed." Miyuki said.

"What are you doing up, Urahara-san?" For the second time that night, Kisuke almost had a heart attack. He turned to see Hideaki Shiyoonin, Master Shihouin's retainer. The older mans beady gray eyes stared at him from the thick bags, his sparse graying hair pulled back in a ponytail. His robe was a bit disheveled as if he had just gotten up.

"And so close to the maidens suites…Hmmm?"

"Ah, it's nothing like that!"

"It's not…?" Hideaki looked Kisuke and his attire over, or lack there of, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'No…it's just that..."

"I've told you about coming to this side of the manor, especially at night."

"I know. I'm sorry... I'm going… to _**my **_room... good night."

x

It had taken all his cunning and careful planning to beat Yoruichi that morning and now his prize was gone, or at least fast asleep. His cock jerked to life thinking of what he could be doing with Yoruichi.

Frustration kept sleep at bay that night.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Good day, Otou-san." Yoruichi said bowing to her father as she left his room in the royal suite. She loved that man but hated seeing him in his current state. She opened her eyes as she headed down the corridor to where her breakfast was waiting.

It was his pleading, when her mother had died on their mission and he had been poisoned, which comforted her in taking over the family. It's not an easy undertaking for any six-year-old and she had her share of growing pains, sneaking out of the house going to the Rukongai.

_x_

Kisuke yelped, then blushed fiercely as he came down the stairs for breakfast. Tessai looked behind him. Kisuke looked up smiling while Tessai continued down the corridor.

"What are you doing, Tanis?" Kisuke said turning around to Tanis who was standing behind his back, palming his ass.

"Kis-kun, last night was wonderful, but I want more." Tanis said snaking her arms around his neck.

"Shhh…Tanis, please." Kisuke looked around to make sure they were alone, not that any attendants would divulge any of his actions, but he had had several wonderful nights with other maids from the kitchen staff, and that would make it difficult in the future.

"Why?"

"Because…," he said trying to peel her from around his neck.

"Are you going to sneak into my room tonight and ravish me?"

"He'd better not!" Miyuki said sternly, stepping beside them.

"Miyuki-san." Tanis pulled her arms to her side bowing her head.

"Ahh…" is all Kisuke could muster.

"You, go to breakfast." She said nodding him off.

x

"Good morning, Yoruichi-sama." The attendants said as she entered the room to eat her breakfast. Tanis was suspiciously absent for the morning's line up. Yoruichi's head began to ache.

As usual Tessai and Kisuke were already there waiting for her to join them so they could eat.

Kisuke fussed with his hair, pressing it flat and as close to his neck as possible. Tanis was not thoughtful or careful when she gave him love bites the night before and he had several that were just peeking out of his kimono and one large one he had seen as he was dressing to come to breakfast.

He looked sheepishly at Yoruichi, but she avoided his gaze, addressing Tessai only.

"Good morning, Princess." Kisuke said hopefully, feeling that she would have to say something even if it as out of anger.

Yoruichi clinched her fists as she knelt at the zataku* while biting her lip but not responding.

His heart sank, feeling her anger across the large, long, elaborate breakfast table that nearly spanned three rooms with the fusuma opened.

Breakfast was long and quiet, with Yoruichi hardly eating a thing before she rose to leave for school.

XXXX

_They had made an agreement before they entered the school. They were under Soukyoku hill. It wasn't quite finished but they had enough space to start playing and training. They were looking forward to starting the academy. _

_Kisuke was running his hands through Yoruichi's hair, he loved the way it looked falling around her shoulders and how it felt in his hands when he tried to kiss her._

_"Promise me you won't ever cut your hair." He had said. She smiled at him; he was letting her dark purple locks fall through his fingers like water. _

_"OK, but only if you promise me something..." _

_She had kept up her end. _

_He hadn't._

_._

Kisuke watched Yoruichi brush her hair and pull it back into a ponytail, tying it with a yellow ribbon.

"Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi stopped as she was picking up her books for school. Her breathing shallow, anger building in her.

"What do you want?" The quake in her voice betraying her anger.

"You, of course." He said trying to pour on the charm; she still wasn't looking at him, which was worse than if she glared at him.

"Shut up, you liar! Like an idiot, I stayed up waiting for you!" She blushed at her admission.

"You did? I can come up toni-"

"Forget it, you jackass! You didn't show up last night, so you forfeit!"

"What? Wait! I'm sorry..." he reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder. She turned around angrily, punching him right in the nose.

Blood spurted from the injured area while he howled in pain. The force behind her fist pushed him back, making him lose his balance. As he landed upon the ground, he slid across the floor down to the foyer into the living area.

Before he even hit the ground, Yoruichi ran from the mansion.

"Is it still worth it?" Tessai asked standing over Kisuke as he writhed in pain holding his face.

.

.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**_

_**Lemons Lemons very explicit dirty. Smutty. Lemons.**_

_**********Beta by- DeviantHollow**  
_

_**A pervy Kisuke and a sexy tsundere Yoruichi sexy high school days-TOTALLY REVISED ! so if you read a while ago,you may want to start at chp1**_

* * *

**House Of Godly Gears**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Kisuke took note of the bright blue and clear sky; his head was back, a cloth to his nose trying to stop his still bleeding nose. The walk to school was filled only with the sound of Kisuke's geta's clacking on the ground.

He had started wearing them after moving into the mansion and finding out that Yoruichi was a girl. He hadn't minded the 'boy' Yoruichi being an inch taller than him, but the girl Yoruichi being taller than him was a different matter. With his geta's, he had a whole 2 inches on her.

Yoruichi and Kisuke were 4th years at the academy while Tessai was a 6th year. Kisuke and Tessai wore the standard Spiritual Arts Academy Uniform, which consisted of a white shirt with a blue stripe on the sleeve and blue hakamas.

Yoruichi being with the Onimitsukido had mostly different classes and a different uniform. She wore all black, a short black kimono top over the traditional backless uniform top with long black thigh high stockings. Her hair was pulled back and lose, with the ends of the yellow ribbon reaching down just past her round hips.

Kisuke liked to have Yoruichi walk ahead of him on their way to school, so that he could watch her hair bounce against her bottom.

This morning he couldn't even watch her properly. Every-time he looked down, his nose started bleeding again.

The walk to school was uneventful, not that if something had happened Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai couldn't handle, since they were three of the most talented students at the academy, but Yoruichi's royal guards were always present and only the three of them knew they were there.

If needed, Yoruichi could get out of their watchful eye if she wanted. It was only recently that they had actually stopped escorting her to school in an armed caravan.

The academy grounds were alive with students, everyone rushing to class and meeting up with friends. Finishing class projects or practicing kido and movements before the first bell rang.

Yoruichi and Kisuke were very popular, being very kind and entertaining by themselves but even more so when they were together. They attracted a lot of attention from incoming students who wanted to bask in their greatness. Being very attractive as well, Yoruichi and Kisuke each were quite popular with the opposite sex at school.

Yoruichi didn't have it as easy as Kisuke though. For if any male, who got too close often, would disappear during a period and reappear the next day steering clear of the princess. Or he would get a sleeping dart to the neck from the royal guard. That had left Yoruichi with a lot of long distance appreciation.

Kisuke had what Yoruichi called his 'Harem' of girls, from every level, flocking to him. Being very easy-going, lovable and charming without even trying, made it hard for him to stop the advances of his female admirers, and he had given up trying long ago. 'No' didn't seem to be in his vocabulary, either.

"Kis-Kis-kun!" A shrill voice came rushing towards them.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes taking her leave with a wave to Tessai, as the high-pitched voice of Miho Kusanagi got closer. Miho-chan, a busty blue-eyed second year with long red hair, came running toward them.

Kisuke dropped his head, he was still tired from the night before. Yoruichi wasn't talking to him and having another girl contending for his attention wasn't helping.

"Kis-kis-kun, good morning!" Miho said grabbing Kisuke by the neck and giving him a hug.

"Ahh, Miho-chan." Kisuke sung happily turning around but pulling her off him. "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm happy, now that you're here! I made breakfast for you." She pulled out a neatly wrapped bento box.

"Oh, I already ate at home." He rubbed his stomach.

She pouted. He just couldn't say no to a cute pouting girl.

"But I'll at least try it, okay?" He said with a smile, taking the box.

Miho had set her sights on Kisuke from the first day she had come to the academy. Luckily for him he didn't have any classes with her until this year and she had been his shadow non-stop from morning until the last bell.

He had tried to convince Yoruichi to have the royal guard shoot her with a dart one time, but she just laughed and walked off.

_"You need to learn to handle your Harem, Kisuke." She had said._

Easier said than done.

He tentatively ate the food, it was better than normal from what she had brought him over that last few months, but no where near the standard of what he got at the mansion. He smiled as he forced the food down his throat.

"Mmm!"

She linked her arm in his and walked with him to the main building.

From there, the rest of his Harem said their good mornings to him. Namimi Kinjon, Kazuki Watanabe, Sora Nakajima, and Riku Fujiiwara.

Kisuke blushed the whole way to his first class as the girls offered to meet him for lunch, or asked for help in a class they didn't have, but knew he excelled in.

He was finally able to pull away and take his seat in his first class as 6th year Shinji Hirako laughed.

"You aren't letting any of that go to waste, are you lover boy?" He said, as Kisuke sat down, looking out the door and winking at Namimi.

Kisuke was trying to catch his breath, a half hearted exasperated smile on his face as he rubbed his head.

"Might as well. It's not like you're gonna get any where with the Princess you live with; now me on the other hand, we were made for each other." Shinji was leaning back in his seat, imagining Yoruichi in some perverted scene.

Kisuke's face darkened and he kicked the chair from under him.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kisuke didn't argue, his mind was set on how he could get back in her good graces. He'd made her mad before. She'd caught him making out, peeking and chasing girls too many times to count. But she had actually waited up for him.

He had half way expected to have to break in and remind her of their bet. But she was actually waiting for him. The smile spreading over his face soon turned to pang filled gloom, realizing how much he had screwed up.

A loud dull thud echoed through the class room as Kisuke let his head fall face first on to his desk.

_I _**am**_ an idiot._

_xx_

Kisuke tried to get through the hall to his next class as quickly as possible; staying out of his normal route and steering clear of anywhere his Harem may catch him. His next two classes he had were with Yoruichi and he wanted to get a seat beside her before another brave male did.

He was almost there, relief causing him to relax as he saw her walking into the classroom ahead of him. Just as he was raising his hand to call to her, something grabbed him by the collar and he was pulled into a closet.

His lips were smothered by a pair of soft, sweeter ones. He pulled away, but surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, again.

Kisuke instinctively opened his mouth to this pair of lips, the girl's tongue shot into his mouth. His eyes adjusted to the darker room as he felt firm round breasts pressing against his chest. He struggled against his petite assailant, finally grabbing both arms and releasing his neck. The girl pulled back revealing herself in the low light.

"Oh Kis-kun," Sora said.

"Ah, Sora, its you."

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Ahh, no that's not what I-… But I have to get to class." He barely got it out before she was kissing him again; she had grabbed his hand and put it inside her kimono top. He couldn't resist the invitation to the hand-sized full breast and squeezed it eagerly.

"I can't!" He said pulling back, as if he were burned.

"Oh, Kis-kun, don't be that way." She had one hand in his hair, the other sliding down his chest and to his crotch. He jerked as she cupped his member in her hands, but she didn't let go.

"_He_ seems happy to see me..."

Kisuke closed his eyes inadvertently. He cock was aching for release.

He had been too depressed to do anything more with Tanis and thinking of Yoruichi all-night had reignited his horny cock, which in no time was bulging against the fabric of his hakama and from Sora's stroking.

Sora pecked at Kisuke's lips with soft kisses as he moaned, his hands resting on her waist. Trying to find the words and the strength to pull away from the wonderful sensations she was stirring in him.

It was a few moments before he realized she wasn't standing up, but had knelt down in front of him dipping her hands into the front of his hakama and freeing his thick cock.

"Oh, Sora stop." is what he meant to say but all that came out were long groans of delight as warm soft flesh surround the thick meat of his shaft.

He looked down to see his cock nestled between the two supple breasts of Sora as she stroked his cock with them.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he exhaled deeply and began to thrust his pelvis in rhythm with Sora stroking him. It felt so warm, soft and delicious. He was panting in no time picking up his pace, while Sora flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock on every upward thrust.

He was trying to shake the lusty haze from his mind, but his body had other ideas as his thrusting picked up speed with Sora's stroking.

"Ahhhhhhh... Sorrrrrraaaa." He said clinching her shoulder. Suddenly her mouth engulfed his tip as he spurt his thick load in her mouth and she swallowed eagerly. She licked and sucked him clean, moaning as she did until he had to pull is sensitive member from her mouth.

She stood and kissed him, while at the same time grabbing his hand and placing it on her, still exposed melon-sized breasts. He tasted a bit of himself on her lips, as his tongue probed her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Urahara- san," Sensei Kobayashi said as Kisuke entered the class, fifteen minutes late.

He took the seat behind Yoruichi, 6th year Love Aikawa was sitting next to her. Yoruichi looked back at Kisuke and started stoking her hair; Kisuke was confused for a moment until she looked up at his hair. It was wilder than normal, like someone had run their fingers through it. He blushed even more and stuck his head in his books.

_I'm sorry_. He mouthed to her. She turned around paying special attention to what Love was saying.

At least she had acknowledged him, so that was good right?

After class, Love wasn't letting go of Yoruichi's attention, and was walking right next to her on the way to the next class, she was listening attentively. Kisuke was beginning to get rather upset.

"Kiki-kun!" His heart stopped as he looked behind him to see Kazuki come running down the hall toward him. Yoruichi laughed as she saw Kisuke speed down the hall past she and Love, with his blonde hair flying, Kazuki not far behind.

"Meet me under the hill for lunch, pleeeaassseee, Yoruichi!" he called back to her. "I might not make it to class."

.

.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Godly Gears**

**chapter 5**

**.**

Kisuke crawled exhausted thru the entrance of the underground hideout. He let him self fall down toward the bottom of the some 100 feet below before landing easily on his feet. He stood while taking a deep breath and brushing himself off.

Kazuki was so heavy-handed. If it wasn't for the fact that he could easily take her she would have killed him. His back was aching. He wiped his still moist mouth with the back of his hand in which he could still taste her and smell her, so he knew Yoruichi surely would.

He fussed with his hair, straightened his uniform and headed to the hot spring that they normally sat by to eat lunch. If he was lucky she wouldn't be there yet and he could clean up, if he was really lucky she would show up at all.

She was no where in sight as he cleaned his hands and face before brushing his hair back with the healing water of the got spring, though it immediately exploded in to the sandy pale mop it always was.

Kisuke sat cross-legged facing the entrance of the hidden domain and waited.

xxxx

Luck wasn't on his side that day. Kisuke grimaced while closing the hidden door and shunpo-ed back towards the school. He shouldn't be surprised that she didn't show up. It would have been a miracle if she had.

Kisuke would have to wait for his hakuda class before he had a chance to see Yoruichi again that day. That was a whole hour or so away. He thought of skipping his spiritual science class but decided against it seeing as Takuya-sensei was standing at the door of the classroom.

The man was a genius but was kind of eerie. Tall and slender, with the posture like a willow tree and a face of a weasel, all belied the fact that he was one of the kindest men Kisuke had ever met.

"Ahh, Urahara-san so glad you could make it. I heard rumors you had missed a class or two today. You sly dog." he hit him in the ribs with his elbow winking. "But I'm glad your here I have some exciting news for today's class and I'm sure you'll be as excited as I am."

Kisuke rubbed his ribs while blushing before stepping into the class and taking his normal seat in the back of the room. The class was an elective and not too many students had it which left the class size down to a few dozen. Which meant it filled up early. Already in the class was the one person Kisuke felt he could call his rival in academic, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke had given up long ago on trying to develop a friendship with the quiet young man. The boy had his head shaved with the exception of a small patch in the front in which it was dyed a deep blue while he also had face paint on that stripped his eyes as if he were wearing a mask. He sat in the front of the class his head in a book and taking notes until Takuya-sensei called start to the class.

"I'm pleased to announce that Captain Yamamoto is giving us more credibility as a developing division and opportunities in the school so I will be holding a competition of sorts." A low excited murmur broke out over the the room. Kisuke sat up in his desk, quite alert considering the time of day.

Takuya-sensei continued, "Bring me your best experiment, or invention, that can be utilized by the Gotei 13. The winner will be chosen by said Gotei 13 Captains and will receive their own lab while also getting their own one-on-one apprenticeship with me and facility to work in."

Kisuke's eyes brightened. He hadn't been able to do much of anything in the way of experiments at the mansion, since he blew up a whole wing several summers ago. And he was hard pressed to find any place in any four corners of the Rukongai's lower districts that would let him set up shop. If he went out too far, some of it's not so nice or stable experiments may get into the wrong hands. This was his chance to get back in the lab and put all those plans, that he had piling up in drawers, to some use.

He began to mentally go thru plans he knew were ready for the building stage. Soon, he had a list of about 20 viable plans. He'd have to trim that down to the best one and get to work on it. He smiled brightly, this new assignment might actually keep him out of trouble as well.

He looked down at a new freshman in class, she had long gold hair and sparkling amber eyes. He felt his body stirring, and quickly looked back down at his work.

Takuya-sensei went over the time frame they had in which was 30 days to put together their project and presentation. Then they would present it to him, along with the Captains, at the next Bunkasai/school festival.

Kisuke's mind was reeling a wonderful heady rush that almost paralleled sex... Almost.

"Mph, I feel sorry for all of you." A cool yet squealing voice said.

Kisuke stopped as he was leaving the class, turning to see Mayuri putting his books in his bag.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because you'll lose as will all the others in this class. It's just sad to see the wasted effort." Mayuri said smugly before gliding past Kisuke into the flow of students heading to their next class.

"The wasted effort was your weak tirade Kurotsuchi. I definitely wont lose this."

…..

Yoruichi was angry. She had been boiling all day. Her smile and her laughter was well placed and timed, almost automatic, in responding to those around her as she hid the rage that was about to burst through her. But now in hakuda class she'd be able to free herself of it and if her sparring partner wasn't careful, or at the very least fast, they may very well just lose a limb.

She was stripped down to her onimitsukido uniform, her Black kimono top coat folded and laid to the side. She stretched side to side, touching her toes and practicing kicks as the rest of the students filled the class. For the rest of the day she wouldn't see any more of the regular students. The last part of her day was set aside for specialty training and only those students who would one day be apart of the onimitsukido would be here.

"Yoruichi-sama, Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi smiled seeing the young Shaolin Fon.

Yoruichi opened her arms to hug the running little girl, but the youngster was stopped in her tracks by the halting hand of one of her older brothers.

"Shaolin, you shouldn't run and you should never approach or talk to Shihouin-sama unless your spoken to." The handsome dark-haired teenager said taking to one knee and kneeling in front of the now scowling Yoruichi.

"Don't start, Iemon." Yoruichi said kneeling in front of the slightly trembling young girl, and stroking her hair. Then taking her in a big bear hug, she squeezed the girl into her ample breasts.

Shaolin blushed ferociously while also snuggling into the sweet-smelling bosom of the older girl.

"Oooohh, you are soooo cute!" She set the girl down looking her over. Her dark hair was just beyond her shoulders, and her large grey eyes wide and excited. "How are you today, Shaolin-chan?"

The little girl, while still blushing, looked at her still kneeling brother, who nodded slightly.

"I'm doing alright."

"If its alright, mistress I wanted her to observe the class seeing how she has already started her preliminary training and will be joining us in hakudo training in the near future."

"Of course, you're always welcomed any where I am, Shaolin-chan." she said lovingly while addressing the girl. Who, in return, grinned brightly, revealing a missing tooth.

Yoruichi giggled and stood to return to the rest of the class. Yoruichi lined up with the other students, while doing warm ups with their hakudo teacher, Kouhei-sensei.

Yoruichi's mind went thankfully blank, as her beautiful lithe body went through the different warm up movements. Her body felt on fire with life and power. She loved fighting. She knew her abilities and limitations when it came to this. And anyone would be hard pressed to find someone that could beat her.

Shaolin sat on the side lines, never taking her eyes off Yoruichi as sparring began. She watched the lines of the young princess's body and her movements. Shaolin tried to memorize every step, hand movement and kick.

"Sorry I'm late."

Yoruichi ground her teeth together at hearing his voice, instantly landing a barrage of swift sweeping kicks and hands to her sparing partner before he quivered on the ground begging for mercy.

"SHIHOUIN!" Kouhei-sensei said, easily seeing the correlation of her anger. "You'll be sparring with dummies today."

"Hmph, I don't want to spare with Urahara." she said coldly while cutting the blonde late comer an icy look. Shaolin following the angry girls gaze narrowed her eyes as well.

Kisuke shivered. She'd never believe the truth that he had traveled all the way around the grounds, cutting through several classes some of which were in session, to make sure he wasn't seen or stopped by anyone.

"Shihouin-sama."

"Yes, sensei." Yoruichi said curtly while heading to the far end of the training room. Kisuke moved to follow her.

"I think you should stay here."

_Yoruichi…_

_._

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**.**

He put his hands up defensively, his left eye already swollen. He was finding it hard to breathe but he wasn't going to stop until he was dead or she felt better. He might be dead first.

Yoruichi landed a kick to his midsection, tossing Kisuke 50ft across the huge dojo bamboo floor.

"Just stay down." She panted, bent over in exhaustion. She was dripping with sweat. They had been sparring for over and hour, since Kisuke had challenged her in class. Yoruichi didn't need to be asked twice and her fury was uncontrollable.

The rest of the students were sitting on their knees on the edge of the training floor watching the fight, frightened and worried looks on each of their faces. What had started as an exciting sparring match was turning into Kisuke's execution.

"Just stay down." She said again standing up straight. _Please._

Much to the dismay of all watching, Kisuke stirred. Bright crimson colored the front of his hair. His left eye was completely swollen and closed while his right remained open but only half way. His white teeth shown through the blood in his mouth as he smiled.

"Urahara-san, stay down!" The students shouted at him.

"Why?" he coughed pushing himself up. He had seen Yoruichi angry before but not like this. But he wouldn't stop. "I got her... right... where I want her." He stood on wobbling legs, moving towards her.

"I'm gonna finish this once and for all." Yoruichi shouted, running full steam at the staggering Kisuke. She landing two straight kicks to his head before grabbing him by the collar and holding him up before he hit the ground; her fist raised high in the air.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" she growled ready to rain a powerful blow to her opponent.

"Forgive me, Shihouin-sama." Kisuke choked, his gray eyes sincere and pleading. Yoruichi froze, her heart seeming to stop as she stared at him. His words hit her like a slap to the face, making her actions up to this point seem disgraceful.

"I won't.. stop... I'll keep fighting you for however long you want, until... you forgive me."

Yoruichi clenched her teeth, raising her fist to strike a blow. Kisuke didn't flinch. Staring at her with his one open eye. She knew he was telling her the truth...this time.

"I'm sorry."

_How dare he?_ Yoruichi was ready to explode, still so hurt by what he'd done, last night and every other time.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san. Please forgive me...Please."

She stared in his eyes, her feelings taking a sudden turn.

"I hate you." she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

His heart ached hearing her say that, because he knew she meant it, and that hurt so much more than any of the blows she had landed up to that point.

"But do you forgive me?"

"...Yes." She let his collar go as he slumped to the ground with a thud. "I still hate you." she said turning and running from the dojo, not wanting any one to see the tears falling from her eyes.

But someone did see.

Shaolin Fon, who had been on her tiny feet since the fight started saw the sparkle of tears flowing from Yoruichi as she ran from the room.

_He made Yoruichi-sama cry._ She said to herself as she looked back at the smiling, bloody face of Kisuke. _And he's laughing about it. I'll never forgive you Urahara. NEVER!_

"Go get Urahara some help...That's it for today class." Kouhei-sensei said clapping his hands. The students not helping Kisuke, hurriedly lined up facing their teacher. "Bow." He bowed to his class and they bowed in return. "Dismissed."

The students dispersed slowly, talking about the fight they had just seen.

"That's some beating you took, Urahara-san." Kouhei-sensei said checking the vitals of the young man. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

x

"Kaibutsu-san, Yoruichi-sama is still at school and when she comes home she has her calligraphy lesson and dinner."

Nomozu Kaibutsu had burst into Shihouin manor some twenty minutes prior, as if he owned it, his eyes greedily taking in the surroundings. Sizing it up.

"Hideaki, are you trying to keep me from seeing my niece." The raven haired man said turning with narrowed eyes, his black mustache and pointed goatee making him look like some demon that had visited the Shihouin manor. And in some ways he was.

"Ahh, no sir. Of course not." Hideaki said quivering and bowing quickly. "It's just that if you could let us know when you're going to visit I can tell Yoruichi-sama and free up time for her to see you."

"Is that so?... Hmm." He was still surveying the lavish mansion.

The attendants besides Miyuki and Hideaki had all run and hid, they were now peaking around the corner lamenting the fact that he may be back.

The man turned facing the still kneeling Hideaki. Miyuki avoided his gaze but stood still and straight. He loved having people cowering at his feet, and Hideaki was so very good at it. Miyuki on the other hand. If things went as he planned, he'd have her for himself and then have her on the streets of Rukongai looking for another job.

"I have business tomorrow so let her know I'll be back in two days and she _**will**_ see me, even if I have to stay here all night."

"Y-yes sir." Hideaki said meekly peeking up from his bow to see that the unwelcome guest was heading towards the door. Hideaki jumped to his feet beating him to the door and pulling it open for him. "Good evening, sir."

Kaibutsu said nothing but glided from the manor, a cruel cold smile on his lips.

x

Kisuke limped out of the dojo, assuring everyone he would be alright. He knew if he could get to the mineral water he had in their underground chamber he would feel fine in a few hours.

He winced grabbing his ribs. "Shit, she was really mad."

"Who was?"

Kisuke winced again before turning to see Kuukaku Shiba, grinning at him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" Kisuke rushed to her looking around. The Shiba clan had been ostracized and weren't welcome in the Seireitei.

"Oh, don't tell me you're worried about me, Urahara." Kuukaku said coyly batting her eyes at him. Then breaking out into whooping laugh. "Don't worry about it. I came to see Kaien, he's been watching shinigami train. He really likes all this crap."

Kisuke looked at the wild tomboy, in awe. Her face was arresting and irregular, and her temptingly curved lips were a bright red. Her arm was bandaged and she had a wrapping on her calf. She was wearing a red kimono, that was missing its sleeves, and tight white leggings that came down just below her knees. She wiggled the toes on her bare feet as she stared at him; her jet black hair was long and wild standing out against her pale skin. He smiled in spite of himself. There was just _something _about her. Something that Kisuke ...wanted. He couldn't help himself, and for a split second he forgot his aches.

"If you look like this, what does the other guy look like?"

"Hmm." He said snapping from his under the hill was definitely out of the question now. "Oh. I'm fine. I just need to get home and take a hot bath."

"Need any help?"

His eyes widened a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Getting home I mean, not the bath you pervert." She grabbed his arm throwing it around her shoulder wrapping her other around his waist letting him lean on her for support.

"I knew that." he said.

"Sure you did. You can't get enough of me. I see how you look at me when you think no ones watching."

"What? That's not true."

But it was.

"Oh, really,... 'cus I watch _you_." Her voice was low and coy as she stared into his eyes.

His face flushed, but his ribs ached again, reminding him they didn't get the beating of their life for nothing.

x

Yoruichi sat weeping softly. She had stopped running midway between the school and home. Finding a secluded place to cry in private.

How could he do that to her? First Tanis and then asking for forgiveness. Him of all people, was able to reduce her to tears just like that.

She had been so angry. But after 20 minutes of giving him such a brutal beating she felt better. But he just kept coming and coming. _Idiot._

She wiped the last of her tears as she stood, then straightened her uniform. She figured that the puffiness in her eyes would clear up by the time she got home, that way there would be no unnecessary questions.

Suddenly she stopped, her ears perking up. No one else would have heard the faint rustling, but she did. Someone was coming up behind her. And fast. She shunpo-ed, while smiling, from her spot just in time. She appeared a few feet away.

"Verrrry sneaky... Byakuya-bo." she said chuckling to the frustrated boy as he looked around for his prey. His determination and intense look made her smile inside too. Any little thing set him off. And that tickled Yoruichi to no end.

He stood just a foot shorter than her, his fist balled, his dark blue eyes flashing and his chest heaving. He had tried so hard to catch her this time.

She studied his face as he scowled, defeated. There was an inherent strength in his face that would only increase and make him more handsome as he grew up. His silky black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. And his kimono, though simple, was a white shirt and dark blue hakama. Both were exquisitely tailored.

"I almost got you!" He shouted.

"Almost doesn't count." she said with a giggle before then sticking out her tongue.

"You witch!" he said running at her. But like that, she was gone. He stopped looking around wildly.

"You still have a lot to learn." she said behind him, her large breasts hitting him in the back of his head.

An exciting rush burst throughout Byakuya's body. His penis sprouting to erection instantly. His cheeks flushed and he was motionless for just a split second, but that was too long because as he turned she was gone and his long black hair cascaded down his back.

"AAGGGHHHHHH!" Byakuya let out a frustrated howl, raking his hair from his eyes., His other hand strategically over his crotch

"Giving up that easily." Yoruichi shouted a few hundred yards down the road from him. "That's too bad, Byakuya-bo!" She chuckled casually walking away. "Have a good evening." She waved his red hair ribbon as she did.

Yoruichi was in a much better mood as she ran home with Byakuya hot on her heels. She would slow down every few steps to give him time to catch up but then speed ahead of him before laughing. He was tenacious while chasing after her all the way to the Shihouin mansion.

"You're too slow, Byakuya-bo." She said running inside. "Ohh." she was surprised as she turned to run when he continued after her. He normally stopped at the gate and headed home once she beat him, but recently he had been chasing her through her mansion.

"YORUICHI-SAMA! YORUICHI-SAMA!" Hideaki called after the happily running girl as she shunpo-ed up the stairs. "Oh, dear."

Hideaki was not happy about having to tell Yoruichi about her uncle's visit. She, nor anyone else in the Shihouin mansion, liked the man. He had been one of the main opponents against Yoruichi taking over the clan once her father was unable to and now he was _**demanding**_ an audience with her. Yoruichi didn't like any one _**demanding**_ anything from her especially that man.

Hideaki already had Miyuki fixing her favorite meal before he would break the news to her. He would let her get her class work and bath out of the way; then a nice relaxing dinner _then_ he would tell her ...and hope she didn't kill the messenger.

.

To be continued..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

.

Kisuke was limping along side Kuukaku telling her about the competition.

"Well, let me know anyway. Maybe I can help you out, ok?" she said slapping him on the back.

He grimaced not wanting her to see how much pain he was in. They were nearing Shihouin manor and Kisuke wanted to say his goodbyes. Yoruichi was not fond of Kuukaku, and the same could be said of Kuukaku's feelings for Yoruichi. The less time they spent together, the better it would be for everyone.

He lingered while slowing his pace as they walked along the high stone wall that surrounded Shihouin property. Kisuke stopped just short of the huge wooden gate at the front entrance, his brow furrowing in anxious worry trying to think of a polite way to end the night.

"Well…" he said trying to stand up straight. "Thank you for helping me home, Kuukaku. Thanks Kaien."

The dark-haired teen not much older than Kisuke, hadn't been paying attention to his younger sister or Kisuke talk, thinking of all that he had seen when watching the Shinigami today. He would have to pull a few strings to get itno the Spiritual Arts Academy. Things had become complicaed since there family had been exiled from the Seireitei.

"Oh, you're welcome Urahara-san." he said absently.

"Why don't you invite them for dinner?" A sickly sweet voice, with a hint of sarcasm, said from behind them.

The startled trio turned to face the cold blue eyes of Tanis, she was holding a small pack of vegetables to her ample bosom. The normally cherubic pale face had flashes of anger in the blue eyes that were glaring at Kisuke.

"Ah, Tanis…," Kisuke mumble, his brow breaking into a full sweat.

Tanis knew very well there was bad blood between Yoruichi and Kuukaku. The fact she had found them at the gate of the manor, Kisuke trying to hurry the Shiba girl along, had Tanis's mind working overtime. She would relish seeing Kisuke being as uncomfortable as possible.

"No, that's all right, we should get home." Kuukaku said putting her hand on Kaien's shoulder.

GRRWWWHHH!

The three of them looked over at Kaien who was holding his stomach.

"Sorry." His voice was sheepish as he looked over at Tanis, then down at her spilling cleavage, before looking back up into her sparklingly eyes. He was definitely taken with the pretty attendant.

"Don't be sorry, we have more than enough to eat, besides, if you helped Urahara-san home then its only right for us to repay you for your kindness."

_How long had she been behind them? _Kisuke looked at her in disbelief. _Who was this vindictive girl?_

"Really, we shouldn't," Kuukaku said feeling as she was being led into a trap.

"I wont take no for an answer." she said, circling around to Kaien, linking her arm in his. Kaien instantly brightened. "Wouldn't you like to join us for dinner?" she said crushing her swelling breasts into the young man's arm. His face reddened instantly.

"I'd like that very much." Kaien licked his lips unconsciously. He wasn't thinking of eating though.

Pushing the Shiba siblings in through the gate, Tanis chirped happily about the evenings menu. Kisuke swallowed hard and followed the overly cheery attendant.

Hideaki stopped in his tracks, his heart about to burst seeing the Shiba clan's children walking thru the door.

"What's all this?"

"Oh, Hideaki don't be rude. They helped Ki-...ah, Urahara-san, home so its only polite that we at least feed them."

Tanis smiled skipping off to finish her chores before dinner and inform the kitchen of the upcoming fireworks. Kisuke smiled apologetically leading the siblings back to his room. Knowing full well the hell that may break loose if Yoruichi wasn't prepared for the dinner guest.

Hideaki started frantically searching the house. He had just seen Yoruichi dash past in another room laughing as Byakuya chased her.

This day was becoming more and more treacherous for Hideaki. He wiped the beading sweat from his brow.

x

Yoruichi was holding her breath trying not to laugh. She could hear Byakuya's frustrated huffing as he tried to walk stealthily through the garden of the grounds.

x

Kisuke looked up and down the long corridor's outside his room before finally slidding the fusuma closed. Anxious fear was building in him. This couldn't end well but it was pretty unavoidable now, he'd have to warn Yoruichi before one of the staff told her. He turned to face Kuukaku with a plastered smile.

"So..." His voice cracked.

"Look Kisuke, I know Yoruichi..." She was stopped by the sound of Kaien's grumbling belly. Kaien unaffected had laid down on the floor stretched out. His nose sniffing at the air that was already filled with the aromas of the culinary delights to follow.

"No, its okay." Kisuke said trying to sound confident, wondering how Kaien could be so at ease. Yoruichi wouldn't turn them down for dinner. She wasn't cruel and she had no problem with Kaien, which was a saving grace for Kuukaku.

Kisuke almost jumped out of his skin hearing light rapping on the door.

"Urahara-san?"

It was Tanis, she could hardly keep the smile from her voice as she knelt at the door once she slide the fusuma open. Kaien sat up immedialty smiling brightly at her.

"Yes?"

She bowed deeply, her mouth curled in an impish smirk.

"I've brought a change of clothes for our guests so they can be clean and get refreshed for dinner."

"No, no, that's not necessary." Kuukaku said.

"Don't be silly. I insist."

"Thank you very much," Kaien said lowly mmoving toward the cute attendant and taking the clothes. Anytihng to stay at the mansion longer.

"If the mistress knew that we had guests that we didn't treat with the utmost care, then I would surely be scolded." Tanis raised from her knees gracefully.

"We have a bath on the other side of the house that you can use. Urahara-san knows where it is."

Kisuke blushed fiercely, his eyes narrowed on Tanis, who was very pleased with the results of her statement. Kaien's eyes narrowed at Kisuke as he looked back down at Tanis.

"I'll come collect you all once dinner is ready."

Kaien watched longinly as Tanis left. Kuukaku was no fool and saw what the other girl was doing.

"So," Kuukaku began as Tanis left the large spacious room. "Is she mad because you slept with her and then cut the romance short or because you did just one or the other?"

"I little of both." Kisuke said utterly defeated.

"I can make her feel better." Kaien said stretching.

"Well big bro, lets hit that wonderful bath."

"I don't want to bath with you!"

"You do at home."

"Don't say that." A flustered Kaien said lowering his voice, cutting his eyes to Kisuke. "He'll believe you."

"Oh, too big to bathe with your sister, huh? You make me so sad." She said loudly and quite dramatically, grabbing Kaien's head and rubbing it between her breasts. "You've become so heartless."

Kaien faced turned bright rose-red, his eyes wide as saucers. "Cut it out." He said pulling away from her, his cheeks ablaze.

"That's okay Kaien,"

Relieved, Kaien stepped next to Kisuke sticking out his chest.

"And Kuukaku, you can use our private bath."

"Hmm, private bath." Kuukaku ran to the end of the room and opened the fusuma, stepping out on the deck .

The view of the grounds, from even this side of the manor that was hidden by trees and a clearing, was breathtaking. Then further past the clearing was a lush garden. To the left of the doorway was a large bamboo tub, that could easily fit fifteen people.

"This never ceases to amaze me. This is fuckin fantastic."

Kisuke stepped out on the deck with her, watching her look over the grounds.

"What?" She said innocently looking over her shoulder at Kisuke.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Kisuke blushed, swallowing hard.

"Oh, kaaawwaaii!"

The two stepped back into his room seeing Kaien cuddling a small black cat. The cat's eyes were closed and it was rubbing its head affectionately against Kaien's cheek.

Kisuke stared at the cat wondering if it was the same one as the night before.

"What's his name, Kisuke?" Kaien asked while stroking the cats head, its purring so loud Kuukaku and Kisuke could easily hear it.

"Where did it come from?" Kisuke asked walking cautiously closer as not to frighten the small animal.

"It walked in the room. He's so friendly."

"Oh, let me hold it." Kuukaku said approaching her tall lean older brother. At the sound of Kuukaku's voice the cat's eyes snapped open and glared at her while at the same time started hissing.

"Whoa." Kuukaku stepped back while Kisuke stepped between the animal and Kuukaku, walking toward Kaien with his arms stretched out.

"Give it to me, Kaien."

Kaien paid no mind, trying to hug and calm the now growling animal.

"No, koneko-chan, I know she looks gross but that's my sister. She's ok."

The cat began wriggling and squirming hysterically in Kaien's arms.

"Whoa, you're strong." Kaien started finding it hard to handle the small creature.

"Give it to me, Kaien." Kisuke voice was stern.

"He won't bite me. He's nice." Kaien was still hopeful of trying to calm the cat. It's yellow eyes turned into slits of anger as it stared back and forth between Kisuke and Kuukaku.

Suddenly the animal turned its head to Kaien.

"Oh." Kaien said surprised and let the cat go. The cat dashed from the room, hissing.

"Are you okay?" Kisuke asked Kaien as he ran to the door looking out, to see nothing. He stood dumfounded then hurried back into he room.

"Let me see."

"See what?" though almost a foot taller than she, Kaien now was wriggling and squirming under the firm grip of his sister.

"Did it bite you or scratch you? Let me see." Kuukaku was pulling at the collar of Kaien clothes looking for marks.

"There's nothing there." He said plainly, yanking away and straightening the fabric.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke said coming to have a look too.

"I'm not hurt." Kaien said indignantly.

"Then why did you suddenly let it go."

"Because he asked me to."

xx

Yoruichi was livid pacing back and forth in her room.

"Yoruichi-sama?... Yoruichi-sama?"

"What?" Yoruichi turned angrily. "Oh, Miyuki... I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?"

Yoruichi was silent, a pleasant look trying to mask the anger that was boiling underneath. Miyuki wasn't fooled in the least.

"Well, a nice hot bath should work wonders. Where's Byakuya?"

"Hmm." Yoruichi had all but forgotten about the young Kuchiki heir. "He must have gone home. I haven't seen him." She began taking off her school uniform.

"Well, there has been some developments here that Hideaki will talk to you about later and…," Miyuki paused turning back to Yoruichi after laying out her fresh clothes.

"…The Shiba's will be joining us for dinner."

"I know." Yoruichi's voice was cold and somber.

"It seems they helped him home from school. He seemed to be badly beaten... Would you know anything about that?"

"Yes... I did it." She replied striding past Miyuki to the large bathroom, already full of steam.

"I see." Miyuki said following her in.

"Miyuki, I can bathe myself." she said as her main attendant began pouring water over her back.

"I know that very well but ….I thought you may want to talk about something... anything." She continued pouring water then lathering a small cloth with soap and washing Yoruichi toned back with small circles. Her hands kneading into the tense flesh, hitting various pressure points on her back to release the angry that was trapped.

She hated that the beautiful older girl was so astute and not afraid to offer her help.

Yoruichi did want to talk, that's why she had gone down to Kisuke's room to apologize for being so …. vicious earlier. But then she saw Kaien. She hadn't recognized him at first. And then the scratches behind the ear had drowned out all other distractions. He had magic fingers. When she had seen Kuukaku she had overreacted but by then it was too late.

She hadn't meant for Kaien to hear her speak either, but... they wouldn't believe him anyway.

.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Kuukaku was worried about Kaien and his claims of a talking cat.

_Poor guy._

They'd both seen so much in their lives,What with the things the shinigami had done to them when they were forced from the Seireitei and her nomadic spirit taking him all over Rukongai. Kaien was always trying to protect her shield hre though he knew she didnt need it. Obviously it was taking its toll on him, now he must be cracking. A talking cat, really.

She let the thought slip from her mind as her body slipped into the deliciously hot bath water that was treated with sweet and soothing oils. The bath engulfed her like millions of warm, wet hands, touching and lapping at her most intimate parts. She dipped her head under the water, holding her breath and staying suspended within the comforting liquid.

The girl, Tanis, had been exceedingly sweet. The sweeter she was the more upset Kisuke got. But that too was slowly easing from Kuukaku's list of concerns.

"Oh.'" she moaned sensuously, water splashing around her as she rose to the surface and then relaxed lazily against the wall of the tub, her wild black hair finally calmed by the water and laying like silk down her back. She stretched her body, wiggling her toes, rolling her hips until she settled, breathing deeply. Every nerve in her body was alarmingly alive and aroused. She stroked her thighs, loosening the muscles. But her hands lingered, moving closer and closer to the apex of her legs.

Then she let her hands slide up, finally grazing her swelling mound, then up higher onto her quivering belly. She cupped her breasts lightly, dreamily kneading her immediately responsive flesh. Her nipples hardening so quickly it almost hurt. She let the forefinger on each hand, gently touch, then rub the hard nubs in firm yet achingly slow circles. Her eyes closing at her own caress. Unconsciously she spread her legs in the luxurious water that seemed to massage her from the tips of her toes to the inside of her thighs. The light ripples of the water from her own movement, adding to the warm voluptuous pleasure of her own hands.

As she continued to caress her breasts, the bath began creating more frustration than it was relieving. Kuukaku was tempted to go look for Kisuke to see if he could help her. She smiled, moaning at the thoughts of him sinking in the water between her thighs, as her hand cupped over the gushing engorged slit between her legs.

She laid her head back over the side of her tub looking up into the night sky. They may have to drag her from this spot, she thought as her hand beginning to rub more intently before she parted her lips with her fingers and flicked playfully at her clit.

x

"I know what I heard." Kaien insisted taking off his sash. "Im not crazy. I know I may sound it right now. He said 'Please let me go.' So I did."

Kisuke smiled nervously. _Ah_,_Yoruichi. I need to tell her they're staying for dinner. _

"Kaien, go ahead and get started without me." He left the steaming bath and ran to the main house.

His teeth clenched passing the kitchen and hearing Tanis laughing at her mischief. He would have to have a talk with her later. He shunpo-ed up the stairs and stoped every few steps to stroke his still aching ribs. He stopped just short of Yoruichi's suite when hearing Miyuki's voice. Forcing him to duck into a linen closet.

"Just relax, Yoruichi-sama. I'll collect you once dinner is ready." The dark-haired maid said sweetly, as she exited the room and slid the fusuma closed behind her. Kisuke watched her through the crack in the closet door and waited for her disappear downstairs.

Kisuke waited several moments more before he peeked from the closet. Then looking both ways, he finally steped out and headed down to Yoruichi's room. He was rarely in this part of the mansion. He normally snuck into Yoruichi's room from the outside so being in the long ornate corridor was disconcerting. He kept looking over his shoulder,though his footstep barely made a would be hard pressed to hear him coming.

He took hold of the fusuma, stopping short as he started thinking. _She still may not be in the best of moods, but she would definitely be upset if she didn't know about Kuukaku_. He remembered when they had been friends the three of them then 'something' happened. What it was he wasn't really sure. But since that spring day when they were very young the cold distance between the girls only seemed to increase.

Suddenly he heard the slightest rustling further down the hall. He turned peering down the almost endless corridor.

He began moving toward the noise. It was so low he was surprised he had heard it at all. He kept looking behind him as he moved further. If he was caught upstairs so close to Yoruichi's room, he would be in terrible trouble.

x

Byakuya's eyes were wide with delight. He had stopped looking for Yoruichi in their game of tag some thirty minutes earlier and like a thief, had taken to his hidden spot in a narrow cross way The long corridor on Yoruichi's wing of the mansion, seemed to end abruptly, but Byakuya had found a small crawl space when hiding from Yoruichi one afternoon.

It may have led, at one point in time, to some secret passage to other parts of the mansion. His home in fact had similar hidden doors that had been blocked, boarded up or decorated over. This one though was just a small cramped space.

He could stand up freely, though if he were taller he would surely have had to hunch over. This was his own personal treasure room of sorts, because when hiding and unable to find him, Yoruichi had gone on with her activities, the day it all started.

_Byakuya, in the small cramped crawlspace, could hear quite clearly Yoruichi, that first night, with her attendants helping her ready for a bath. The realization of what was going on in the next room had excited him so much that he almost fainted from delight._

_Did he dare look? Before he could stop himself he was on his knees at the far part of the crawlspace. He took a small dagger from his sash and began digging a hole into the wall near to what he felt was near the floor to the room next door. His mind was moving a mile a minute as all he could think of was getting a peek into the next room._

_His body tingled with lecherous delight hearing Yoruichi's voice so close but unaware of his presence. Her laughter made him melt, sweat dripped down his face, his breath caught as the tip of his dagger broke through the plank of wood._

_He had been so utterly nervous that first time. But his body needed to see what lay beyond, see Yoruichi at her must vulnerable._

_And then he saw her, naked while holding a wooden ladle, pouring water over her back. He pulled back from the peephole, excited and completely turned on more than he had been in his entire life. She was so beautiful._

_His senses were on fire, about to explode. Why did he feel this way? He didn't even like her. He hated her. Wanted nothing to do with her. Right?_

_But before he knew it his right eye was pressed to the small hole watching the girl. When she tuned, showing him the full view of her beautiful lean powerful body with her firm round breasts jiggling as she moved, his mouth opened instinctively. He wanted to taste and touch those nipples._

_It was all he could do not to scream out. He had clamped his hands over his mouth. His penis stiff and proud in his hakama. He pressed his eye back to the hole, greedily taking in the sight of her._

Since then every chance he got, especially in the afternoon or evening, he found a way to get into her home, feigning their game of tag. Then he would make his way to this spot. His secret spot and wait. Then watch. Today was no different as he hungrily eyed the teenage girl, resisting all urges to touch himself.

"What're you doing?"

Byakuya reeled back from the hole, his eyes bulging while he bit his lip not to scream, seeing the smiling face of Kisuke Urahara smiling at him.

"I-I...I" Byakuya still stiff his hakama tented fiercely, his face as red as a bouquet of roses scrambled past Kisuke, in the small space.

Kisuke looked dumbfounded seeing the young man shunpo out of sight then looked through the small hole.

"Ha! That pervert." His eyes were trying to catch of glimpse of Yoruichi's nakedness, but it was covered by steam and hot water.

xx

Byakuya was running for his life. He had never been so mortified, so embarrassed in all his life. And to be caught by _him_, of all people.

_He saw me! He saw me! And now he's going to tell her. Oh, crap!_

He could hear Yoruichi mocking him, of course _after_ she beat him senseless. Then, the disappointed look on his grandfathers face if he were to find out. What was he going to do?

The thought of killing Urahara flitted across his mind, as he caught sight of the huge wooden front door.

"Byakuya?"

The young prince stopped in his tracks having been seen for an instant between flash steps; the maddening pace of his heart stopping for several beats as Hideaki addressed him.

"I didn't know you were still here, were you staying for dinner?"

Byakuya momentarily having lost his words to the worries filling his mind, stood eyes wide, face crimson and mouth wide open. What was only an instant of silence felt like hours.

"Yes, he's staying."

Byakuya took a breath seeing Urahara appear beside him. Byakuya wanted to just disappear as he looked up at the smiling blonde teenager, who winked at him knowingly, before he continued.

"He was just about to join Kaien and I in the bath, right?"

The blushing, blank look on Byakuya's face finally gave way to bewilderment, then a weak smile.

"Aaah, yes."

"Mmm." Hideaki gave an acknowledging nod, then went back to his frantic pacing.

"You're my hero." Kisuke whispered taking the frightened boy by the shoulder and leading him back to the baths.

Once out of sight of Hideaki, Byakuya roughly pulled away from Kisuke but continued on to the baths waiting for the older boy to name his price for silence. But it didn't come, at least not while they bathed.

Kaien and Kisuke chatted and splashed lightly in the heated water while Byakuya sat on the far side of the bath scowling and watching them.

"Ooh, the little Kuchiki boy is bathing too." Suiko said almost licking her lips.

"Let me see." Risa demanded forcibly moving the other maid from the small peephole that was normally used by Kisuke to spy on them.

"Ohh, my, if he were a few years older..." Suiko squeezed her legs together trying to stop, but only increasing the warm feeling between her legs, as she hugged herself cupping her breasts; her kimono top down around her shoulders, her small breast almost exposed. "And I don't care... I'd take myself right in their and let them all have their way with me." she shuddered again squeezing her breasts, her eyes closing as she imagined all three men using her.

"You're such a slut, Sui-chan." Mami and two other girls giggled while stroking themselves.

"You were thinking the same thing, Mi-chan."

"That would be wonderful." Tanis added wistfully, finally getting a chance to peek. Her eager eyes drinking in the beautiful young men. She had invited the Shiba's in for dinner knowing Kisuke would be frustrated. But it had only escalated her need for release. She would try later with Kisuke to see if he was ready to finish what they had started the night before. Her nether lips were soaked and dripping with her honey. The warm fluid was flowing so much that she felt small rivulets sliding down her thighs. She stuck her hand in her kimono imagining Kisuke doing it. She couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

xx

"I can't wait for dinner to be over."

"Oh, Yoruichi." Miyuki said in a gentle chide, combing the princesses' long purple locks then beginning to braid her hair. "You and Shiba-san used to be quite close."

"Use to…," Yoruichi scowled as if the force out the memories that always taunted her when Kuukaku Shiba was around.

She refused to let those memories come up. The whole thing was childish, she knew, but she didn't care. It was the principle of the matter. Yoruichi bit her lip as she stood, and headed down to dinner.

.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

.

The female attendants were all alight with sweet giggles and smiles at the presence of the two extra handsome boys.

The dining hall was laid out as if feeding an army the long banquet table filled with delicious smelling foods from end to end, when only 6 teenagers were eating. Formalities of the noble houses had fallen away as casual conversation started and even joyous laughter.

Yoruichi smiled and talked graciously to her guests. She even talked to Kisuke as if nothing had happened. Kaien was always a delight and that's where Yoruichi focused much of her conversation.

Kisuke and Byakuya, seeing Yoruichi's special attention to Kaien, watched him with narrowed eyes throughout dinner.

Tessai sat silent, eating happily, watching the banter among the others.

Byakuya soon had realized that Kisuke had no intention of telling his secret, though it still made him sick to his stomach that he knew about his hiding place. And that Kisuke may take to spying on his princess himself with the use of _his _hiding place. Byakuya spent most of dinner watching Yoruichi. She was smiling, laughing and talking, but something was off and seemed wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Kuchiki-sama, your carriage is here." An attendant said entering the dining hall and bowing. Earlier word had been sent to the Kuchiki manor that the young prince was dining with them.

"Ah, thank you, Mato." Byakuya wiped his mouth before he raised from his seat and bowed to everyone.

"Thank you for dinner, Shihouin-sama." Byakuya's eyes were trained on Yoruichi's. His mind thinking back to her in her private bath.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence.. Bya-ku-ya-bo." Yoruichi said smirking.

Byakuya scowled at her and she returned a wink. His face flushed instantly. _Hmph, there's nothing wrong with that wench, _he thought to himself as he left the dining hall.

"If you'll all excuse me, as well." Yoruichi had been waiting for the perfect moment to leave. She raised herself gracefully from her seat at the head of the table. She hadn't touched a bit of her food though, but now, she was eager to leave.

"We have dessert, Yoruichi-sama," Miyuki said anxiously to the departing princess seeing her plate was untouched.

"No thank you but by all means please serve everyone else. And Miyuki please have two rooms made up for our guests."

"Ah, Yoru- Shihouin-sama." Kaien started. "Really, that's not necessary."

"Nonsense, its much too late to travel back tonight, we have plenty of room. Please. I insist. Stay and have a good nights rest."

Kisuke looked at Tessai and Kuukaku, then stared at Yoruichi's. She was magnificent.

"Is she alright?" Kuukaku whispered.

"Of course." Kisuke said smiling. Though he wasn't really sure.

"Yoruichi-sama," Hideaki caught her as she was leaving the dining hall. "I really need to speak with you."

"I'm going to see my father then I'm going to bed."

"But its very important."

"Is any one dieing or dead?"

"Well no…," Hideaki said nervously.

"Then you can speak to me about it later." And with that Yoruichi shunpoed away to her father's suite.

Hideaki sighed in defeat looking back at Miyuki who shrugged as she and several attendants began gathering futons to make up the guest rooms.

x

"So, what was that all about. She was so civil. She was actually talking to me." Kuukaku said as Kisuke walked her to her guest room.

Kisuke turned, his eyes narrowed while looking at Kuukaku ready to defend Yoruichi. But she _**was**_ especially nice at dinner. He would ask her later when he snuck to her room.

"I'm sure its nothing."

"You wanna hang out and talk?" Kuukaku asked hopefully as she walked into the spacious room.

"No, really I can't." Kisuke said thinking of the other plans he **had** to keep tonight.

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"No, really, he **can't**." Miyuki voice was deep and commanding, coming up behind the two before Kisuke could refuse again. Kisuke began waving his hand wildly.

"Oh, Miyuki-san, I didn't mean anything by it." Kuukaku said apologetically quite afraid of the turn in the sweet woman's demeanor.

"Its not you I'm worried about, Shiba-sama." Miyuki looked at Kisuke as he raised his hands in defeat and headed back to his wing of the mansion.

The manor was all a buzz, as the maids made up rooms for the Shiba's. The female staff was especially taken with Kaien who was not at all unhappy with the extra attention. Many of the girls had let Kaien know if he needed _**anything**_ to be sure to let one of them know.

Kisuke was happy that most female attention was averted for the night as he had a better chance to get in to see Yoruichi.

X

_It was a beautiful spring day, the air was almost sweet with just a hint of rain in the distance. Yoruichi was finishing her calligraphy and she hoped to see Kisuke._

Yoruichi stopped the memory where it had started. Why did that hurt her so much? It was so long ago.

It was all she could do not to run screaming from the dinner table and from Kuukaku, but she was sure that she had covered her emotions well. Every time she looked at that girl, her talk, her laugh, she just wanted to punch her in the face. It was all so long ago, Kuukaku probably didn't remember or even care. But Yoruichi remembered, since it had all meant a lot to her.

She lay in her bed, the sheer white dressing gown she wore clinging to her body. Her whole body was filled with an aching and longing feeling as well as a need for release.

Yoruichi clenched her jaw rolling around in the sheets. The fight with Kisuke, the tag with Byakuya. It had all just increased the growing need in her, and she hated it. Hated that her body seemed to thrive on that type of energy. How these boys, **one** in particular, could make her so angry but she was still attracted to them; still attracted to him, just the same.

Anger and lust swirled in Yoruichi thoughts, her body responding instantly. She felt warmth spread between her legs. She began rubbing slow small circles on her belly. The soft fabric of her gown feeling wonderful and soothing against her skin but stirring up other feelings in her frustrated body.

She had waited excited, ready for whatever came, for Kisuke the night before. Then as time passed and he hadn't shown she had changed into her cat form. A little secret she still kept from the household with the exception of Miyuki and her father.

Padding out side and up over the mansion roof she had made her way to Kisuke's room where she sat in the window appalled and yet fascinated watching him make out with Tanis. She had wanted to run away when she first saw them but something kept her there watching them. Kisuke was gorgeous his lean muscles the power in which her took the small girl, his glistening cock. And Tanis was beautiful as well, her pale supple skin and her delightfully jiggling curves. Their bodies withering, mouths open, the sounds of pleasure coming from them both. Yoruichi couldn't help how it turned her on.

When Kisuke looked her in the eyes as she sat in the window, she thought for sure he had recognized her. The fear of exposure, the stirring restlessness of waiting for him and the angry heated lust it stirred in her seeing him like that.

Yoruichi tightened her jaw again. She shouldn't feel that way, feel aroused from seeing them like that. He could have had Tanis anytime. But she was so replaceable that he couldn't even remember the bet he had been so eager to make and come collect his winnings? It was insulting to say the least.

Yoruichi squirmed in the sheets. She cupped her heaving breasts as if to somehow calm the growing sensations that were filling her. Her nipples were hard and erect and she grabbed each of them pinching them softly. She felt a jolt between her legs as a gush of warmth oozed from her. She squeezed her legs together as if to stop the torrent.

She wanted to sink her fingers in the warm liquid spilling from her but she resisted. If she could just get to sleep she would be fine. But she was swelling with arousal despite all that had happened over the last 24 hours and her room was hotter than normal as well. And that wasn't helping the case. The door to her balcony was closed to prevent a certain someone from trying to come in.

Yoruichi reasoned that if she left it open when she wanted him to come and he didn't, then the night she didn't want him to come he surely would. And the door being closed should definitely hold him at bay.

.

Kisuke snuck from his room shunpo-ing out of the back of the mansion, he would take the long way around to get up to Yoruichi's room tonight. He had just made it past the kitchen when he heard Tanis talking to another maid saying she was heading to his room. He was glad he would miss her.

He had to be especially careful, the Onimitsukido were always on the grounds. They didn't disturb day to day life at the mansion because they were so stealthy everyone forgot they were there. During their times exploring the mansion Yoruichi and Kisuke had several different hiding places and short cuts to evade the stealth forces and Kisuke was using some on them at the moment.

He was on the far side of the mansion just under Yoruichi's balcony in fact. He climbed up the wall, shunpo-ing where he could, until he reached the trellis and stepping over it. He grimaced seeing the door shut. He sunk down into the shadow cast by a protruding wall, hearing footsteps on the roof.

It was just a patrol and if he hadn't been training for the onimitsukido himself he may not have heard them. He had a few minutes before they would be coming back on their next sweep. And he reached for the door to see if it was unlock. And just as he did, he heard faint moaning.

Kisuke pressed his ear to the door. A lusty intense heat burst throughout his body as he listened. He knew all too well what those moans meant. For an instant he thought Yoruichi was with someone and his mind flashed to Kaien. Anger swelled in him as he tried the door knob. It was locked. Frustrated he pressed his ear back to the door. Straining his hearing to listen harder. He could only hear the sweet low mewls of Yoruichi. She sounded just the way he imagined.

He stepped back from the door his mind racing. He had to get in there some how. He heard the footsteps of the stealth squad making another pass over the roof and he hid in the shadows once more. He held his breath just a moment longer as they passed over head and then his ear was back to the door.

Moments later he was still trying to listen to the melodic carnal moans of Yoruichi. Kisuke was on fire, he **had** to get into her room. He felt like a caged animal in heat and his mate was just on the other side of the door. He began pacing back and forth. He had to get past the lock some how. He had equipment that he could easily use to pick the lock but he didn't dare leave to go get it. He couldn't retreat, only advance into that room in front of him. He pressed his ear to the door again. Yoruichi's sweet breathless moans were turning him on so much he was enraged with lust. There was a small crack in the door, he pressed his eye to it trying to get a look inside.

Inside Yoruichi's room, she lay in the middle of her futon, the blankets bunched in a frantic tangle at the foot of her bed. She was completely naked now. Beads of sweet on her skin, her long amethyst hair fanned out on the pillow under her head as her head rolled from side to side. She had the most beautiful erotic anguished look on her face. Her lips moist and parted.

She had one of her large beautiful and firm globes in her hand massaging it, kneading it slowly. Kisuke gasped again. His cock had never been so hard before. Yoruichi stopped her kneading and massaging only to pinch and pull her nipple roughly before massaging it again.

Her legs were parted wide, her knees bent and up by her chest and her other hand was cupped on her overheated pussy. Kisuke saw the slow methodical circles her hand was doing between her legs.

Yoruichi lifted her hand from between her legs looking at her dripping sticky fingers. She couldn't help herself. She had come twice already but she couldn't stop touching herself. And the more she touched herself the more turned on she got.

Yoruichi continued to look at her glistening fingers before she sunk her hand back between her legs. She slide her fingers over the length of her supple aroused hot slit before taking two fingers and letting them sink deep into her cunt. It wasn't enough she thought. She had seen Kisuke's penis when he was with Tanis and it was huge. More than a handful. She kept seeing it in her mind, seeing him in her mind over her, positioning himself to enter her.

She began imaging the thick long hot piece of meat sinking into her, filling her up more than her fingers ever could.

"Ooooohhh, Oooohh, Kisuke."

Kisuke's eyes widened in raw erotic delight, he nearly jumped out of his skin hearing Yoruichi call his name at a time like this.

Yoruichi was lost in her own fantasy. She had often thought how things would be different if he had never come to the mansion and they just stayed friends in the Rukongai. Then she could be herself, her wild self. The girl that wanted to be with him in the hot springs and fuck him after a heated sparring match. Where she could play Kisuke's sex games measure for measure, and show him how its done.

She wouldn't be stuck as the girl who was the leader of Shihouin Clan and had to act like nobility. Who couldn't fall in love with someone below her station let alone just make love to them. The girl who carried the weight and honor of her clan on her shoulders.

Yoruichi rolled onto her belly, pulled her legs under her so that she was laying forward on her knees. Her hand still between her legs, her eyes shut tight, an image of Kisuke behind her, his hands on her hips fucking her from behind.

Her hand was dipping in and out her soaking wet pussy, the wet sounds filling the air. She buried her face in her pillow as she cried out in delight at how good it felt at how good she imagined Kisuke felt. Her other had was abusing the nipples of her breasts, pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm.

Yoruichi was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't notice the door to her balcony fly open until almost a minute after it had happened. She sat up on her futon looking at the open door way. The bright moonlight flooded the room and she thought of getting up to close it but the thought of the open air on her body was such a delight that she instead just laid back staring outside as she continued her ardent self caress. Her eyes closing again.

"I can help you with that."

Yoruichi sat up again, her eyes wide, pulling her dressing gown that was discarded beside her to cover herself. She was so alarmed and confused that someone had gotten past her guards, let alone her own keen senses.

Then she saw him, Kisuke Urahara kneeling, wanton lust on his face as he stared at her.

.

To be continued...

….


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N -****I know I've been away for a while and I'm SLOWLY getting caught up on all my stories so please bear with me. This is shorter than I wanted but I wanted to put something out due to the wait, and the cliffhanger element of chapter 9. So Hope you like it.**

**cleaned up chap**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**.**

Yoruichi felt heat spreading across her face and through her whole body as she sat in shock staring into the gray eyes of Kisuke as they pierced her in the darkness.

They sat there for several seconds, which felt like an eternity, just staring at each other. Kisuke's head was stationary, as his eyes roamed continuously over Yoruichi's naked body. He didn't know if he would ever get a chance like this again and he was trying to memorize every curve and supple line of her form.

Kisuke continued staring lustily, trying to restrain himself; it was taking every bit of his strength not to seize the beautiful naked goddess in front of him. His lips parted in desire, his body tense. And his cock, achingly stiff, was bulging angrily against the fabric of his fundoshi.

Still they sat in silence, however his body began moving of its own accord, he inched towards her.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Something that Kisuke surely thought he would never experience.

Yoruichi Shihouin, fearless head of the Shihouin clan, screamed like a girl.

The most feminine, supreme shrill cry of fright. It was so astonishing, so out of character, that Kisuke, and Yoruichi herself, had no idea she was capable of it.

"Ah... oh... Yoruichi, please, I'm sorry." Kisuke said frantically waving his arms as she continued to scream. Then as if her body hadn't been listening to her pleas to stop she slapped her hands over her mouth, wide eyed looking at him. More embarrassed of the sound that she had just made than her nakedness.

Her keen senses coming to her, she knew they only had moments. She sprung to her balcony closing the open doors. Kisuke was in a trance, watching her luscious breasts bounce voluptuously as she moved.

But all too quickly she was back on the futon with him.

Suddenly, Onimitsukido guards were on her balcony. Their movements as quiet as the wind when caressing the cherry blossoms, but the reiatsu was definite.

Panicked, Yoruichi looked at the frightened Kisuke then back at the balcony. She knew full well even at her age what her guards were permitted to do to anyone who put her in danger. The thought of Kisuke's head being instantly severed from his shoulders; or worse being driven from the compound and never being able to see him again, raced through her mind as she sought a way to avoid both plausible outcomes to this situation.

"Shihouin-sama! Are you alright?" Shouting and beating began on the closed shutters.

"Of course, I'm alright." She said as sternly as she could, trying to calm her voice. "It was just a bad dream." She said fumbling with her sheets.

"Are you sure? It sounded so…," Lin Fon the captain of her personal squad narrowed his eyes looking over his shoulders at his men. It would have been simple enough to take her word for it, but he had never, even when she was much younger, heard Yoruichi Shihouin scream in such a manner.

"I'm sure. Thank you all for you concern but I'm fine." She said clearly agitated from beyond the closed shutters.

Lin Fon was not content with the answer, he gripped the door handle which was unlocked.

Yoruichi winced realizing that even if she had locked it, it wouldn't have stopped them. She fumbled with the sheets on her futon making sure _everything _was covered as the guards, like shadows, came into the room.

"Are you sure you're alright, Shihouin-sama?" Lin Fon asked again, only his eyes visible as he rest of him seemed to disappear into the shadows and darkness of the room.

Yoruichi looked frantic, her blanket around her neck as now her room was flooded with men. She took several deep breaths and gathered herself, hoping that in the dimly lit room the elite guard wouldn't notice her anxiety.

"Yes, I'm fine, you fool… Oh!" Yoruichi squirmed feeling a warm wet tongue gliding up her thigh.

"What was that?" the guards responded to the unseen threat and pulled out their katanas as Yoruichi kicked the squirming lump in her futon. It abruptly stopped moving.

"It's nothing I told you…," She stumbled on her words feeling the hot breath on her thigh as a hand stroked her calf under the sheets. "It-Its nothing."

This time she pounded the lump with her fist. And in the sheets Kisuke bit his lip to keep from crying out. It was torture being right next to Yoruichi's naked body. If he were found there he would be killed instantly. But he couldn't help it, her smell, her soft skin; it was a heady mixture, drugging him with delight.

Kisuke was hiding under the sheets of Yoruichi's lavish futon. He reached for her leg loving the smell of her freshly bathed skin. Yoruichi jerked her leg, her heel hitting him in the stomach; He cupped his hands over his mouth as pain shot thru him.

"I just had a bad dream." Yoruichi finally finished trying to focus. Kisuke warm body right beside her made it hard to think.

Lin Fon stared at his princess. Maybe it was a bad dream, he had never seen her so shaken up and the heaven's knew she could take care of herself. But something was off. His eyes only visible in the full black stealth garb he wore as he searched her face. She was glistening with sweat; the faint musk of her essence filled the air which also made him hesitant to leave. For an instant his mind wandered to what lay beneath the lush sheets of her bedding. If only he knew the full extent of what she was hiding.

Yoruichi watched her guard captain Lin Fon, as his eyes made a quick sweep of the room before he looked back at her. His job was to guard her no matter what and he intended to do just that.

When he was finally convinced it may have indeed been a dream he motioned to his men to leave the way they came.

"Always at your service, Shihouin-sama," He knelt at the balcony entrance bowing his head, giving one more glance around the room before closing the door.

Kisuke unable to take such intimate proximity without groping reached up to fondle Yoruichi's bottom. Another punch to his head stopped his assault. He sat up ready to beg, before she put her finger to her lips and covered his mouth with the other hand, her sheets falling to her waist; and she nodded to the door.

Lin Fon was still there.

On the other side of the door Lin Fon waited, hoping to hear something anything that had gotten his princess so aroused.

Yoruichi and Kisuke sat breathless for several minutes more until they felt his faint reiatsu disappear.

"You idiot." Yoruichi chastised in hushed tones looking back at Kisuke who only was staring at her with his mouth gaping open.

"What?"

Then as a smile spread across his face she realized in the dim light of her room that he wasn't looking in her eyes, he was looking at her exposed chest. It was all she could do not to scream again as she punched Kisuke in the eye with one hand and pulled up her sheet with the other.

Kisuke, his head pounding, sat up crossing his legs his head bowed to try to stay focused. His jovial demeanor giving way to the weightiness of the situation.

"Thank you…. For not letting them kill me."

"Don't thank me, just get the hell out of here." As if she'd let anything happen to him. If nothing else he was family no matter how lecherous he was. Her reply was dry though, emotionless as she tried hard to keep her composure.

"Are you sure you want me too? "He looked down at the futon and at her barely covered bare breasts.

"Why you!" She huffed holding her sheets close to her chest and punching him in the nose with the other hand. "Hmph. I was just... relieving stress." She snapped indignantly.

"Thinking of me?" A wicked smile curled on his face remembering her calling out his name in the throes of self-gratification.

Yoruichi thoroughly embarrassed, was trying to think of everything she had said and done in the haze of her passion, clinched her jaw. _How much had he heard? How long had he been outside her door?_ She had to get a hold of the situation quickly.

"You're just the first person that came to mind... I-I usually think of Hirako or Aikawa." She cut him another dry look, hoping to stop him.

Her words did cut him, and he knew they were meant to, but he didn't show it. He continued on.

"You still seem a bit tense." His hand stroked her arm, his body relaxing into the feel of her. He wanted her so badly.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Her voice a hushed scream.

He didn't stop though, daring her to scream again. They both knew her guards would surely kill him if he was found there this time.

She jerked away. Her voice still hushed with mounting anger and frustration, her face still showing her annoyance and her blushing rose colored cheeks showing her embarrassment.

"I'm sleepy, you should leave." She laid down, her back to him. Though her eyes were wide open, her mind splintering as her body ached for him to touch her again, but pride kept her from asking him to stay.

Kisuke sat watching her as she curled herself up in her sheets. He didn't move for several minutes. He was weighing all his options.

The thought of forcing her, kept playing in his head; holding her down, his fundoshi in her mouth her hands over her head as he had his way with her.

But one thing he had come to realize over the years with his best friend was that no one could make her do anything. Least of all him. He had barely made it out alive in sparring class with her that afternoon.

The thought of romancing her, whispering sweet words to her, also passed thru his mind. But again his best friend could see quite clearly though his bullshit. Though with her it wouldn't be, it would take more than him saying that before she would believe it.

There was also the thought of begging, But he wasn't too proud to do that. And he thought of even just falling asleep next to her. But none of them would get him what he wanted tonight. Which was her willing participation.

All options exhausted, he gave up. He looked at her while she slept, her long purple silky hair cascading down her back. He stroked it lightly imaging his hands and body tangled in it with her.

This is what had been waiting for him the night before and he had let it slip away. He stood slowly utterly defeated, sadness filling him, his body crying out in anger at not being able to experience release through the sleeping princess. Kisuke slipped out of her room like vapor, through her bedroom door this time, and made his way back to his room.

Tessai's word ringing in his ears.

_Was it worth it?_

No it wasn't.

Kisuke lay in his dark, lonely room. His body numb, his mind reeling. The vision of naked Yoruichi playing in his mind again and again.

He had avoided Tanis, which he was beginning to regret since having gotten nowhere with Yoruichi. But that's what had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

His night would have ended there and he would have slipped into a dreamless sleep if it wasn't for feeling eyes on him. Kisuke sat up in his futon, looking around the room. He looked over his shoulder a the window of his modest chamber seeing the small black cat with golden eye staring at him.

"Hi." He said, remembering what Kaien had said about it talking. It didn't respond. It just stared. _"What am I doing?"_ he said to himself.

Kisuke smiled at the small creature, still it made no sound or movement to come into the room or retreat.

"It's rather cool tonight…," he continued staring at the golden eyed feline. "You can keep me company on my futon… It's warm."

No movement, it sat there like a statue watching him.

Kisuke sighed; his charm had fallen dead at the feet of the small kitten. He laid back, his hands behind his head, trying not to think of all the ways he had messed up the last few days.

Suddenly he sat up in the bed feeling something brush against him; he looked to his side seeing the kitten walking in circles beside him before it curled up in a ball beside his arm.

Kisuke reached out to touch the bundle of fur but the narrowed yellow eyes told him it was better not to. Kisuke smiled before laying back down.

"Hmm, at least I got a little pussy tonight." He groaned with a smile at his own horrible pun, while the small kitten beside him grumbled before she too chuckled and went to sleep.

.

To be continued…


End file.
